


Clarity

by ofdancingstars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdancingstars/pseuds/ofdancingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know that feeling when something just clicks inside of you, and all at once you feel like all your previous views are wrong? Something is different, but you don't know what it is. And despite that everything makes sense.</p>
<p>Or: Lazarus Rising from Castiel's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> My second drabble, yay. :)  
> Sorry for mistakes and stuff! Also, English isn't my first language, so there are probably a lot of them.. I would love some advice, etc. that would really be brilliant!  
> I wish everyone a nice day / night <33

There is this feeling, when the world suddenly stands still, and for one moment – you’ve got clarity.

It’s odd. Everything seemed perfectly normal, but then at once you realize: No, it wasn’t right before, something’s different now – something’s better. And you just don’t get it, because how can one splash of something make such a difference?

But you just can’t shake the feeling that you’ve never seen so clear before. What is this?

It’s like everything’s been only black and white, and now there are shades of color, you have never seen something like this before. And you are confused, you ask yourself: How is it possible that I haven’t realized this until now? How could I have been so blind?

It’s perplexing and mildly alarming, but somehow you can’t be bothered by that, because everything feels so right. Nothing has ever seemed so right to you before and you just know that this is it. This is how it ought to be.

So when Castiel enters the room, sparks of electricity emitting around him, he is surprised. More than that even, he is amazed. This is Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, the one he, Castiel, raised from Hell.

His soul felt broken in Castiel’s hands, albeit beautiful, and so is the man standing in front of him.

But there is something else in his eyes, something bitter, something raging like fire and Castiel can’t quite grasp it. Then the sound of bullets echo all around him, a hollow pain in his chest, his whole body aches, and he understands. Anger. Hatred. Distrust. That’s what those other emotions are.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Castiel answers, his first words in this unfamiliar form, this human body.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean says and Castiel smiles. He has Dean’s gratitude. This will be easy, this is going to work. After those first unexpected waves of negativity he had feared Dean wouldn’t commit himself to his heavenly duty, but it seems like he mustn’t have worried.

And that is the moment Dean thrusts the knife inside Castiel's chest.


End file.
